


bathwater.

by bysonsee



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysonsee/pseuds/bysonsee
Summary: in which moonbyul gets jealous and makes rules.





	bathwater.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr (minyeezy.tumblr.com)

Moon Byulyi was never known for being an easily movable force. Much like a fire given oxygen, she raged, roared, and blazed whenever she was given the opportunity. The aftermath was a simple flicker and mumbled apologies that were prettier than any bouquet of flowers you could see in a store.

You cherished that side of her and to a lot of people that fact was strange. The jealousy and anger that could come out of that girl were unimaginable and it was only reserved for situations like these. 

This was your fault and you could admit that. It took planning and making sure that you were in the right place at the right time. Judging by your current position, it worked. You were a puddle of whimpers, tugs on rope, and salty sweat beneath a woman filled completely with vigor and pure need.

Your wrists burned red as they fought weakly against the rope that bound them together. She didn’t even grant you the pleasure of lying down, as you were holding your arms above your head while standing nude in the middle of the bedroom. 

“All of that teasing  _always_  leads you here, darling,” you heard her say from behind you. Her hands caressed the curve of your back and they eventually found themselves winding their way to the front of you, resting critically low on your stomach. 

“Maybe this is my favorite place to be,” you challenged. You tried to look over your shoulder but only caught a glimpse of Byulyi’s cutely angered face. A warm set of lips rested and sucked at the skin where your shoulder meets your neck. Her hands began kneading the flesh on your lower abdomen and your breathing was interrupted with your impatient waiting for her to do  _something_. 

“You really have to watch that mouth of yours,” she breathed into your ear. Walking you over to the bed, she never crossed in front of you even once. She pushed you face first onto the bed so that you were kneeling over the side of it. Her hand pushed firmly into your back ensuring that you couldn’t get up. Her nails slowly scraped down your back until they met with the roundness of your ass. Once they met that feature, they ghosted over the skin trying and succeeding at making the situation even more sensual than it already was. 

“So let’s make some rules, yeah?” she called behind you. You felt her presence kneel down between your open legs and for the second time but certainly not the last, your breath caught in your throat. “You stay quiet and don’t move. If I see you trying to look or reach back here, I’ll stop,” she instructed before going quiet. Her hands were off of you and the entire room was silent apart from your heavy breathing.

“Oh and, uh, most importantly don’t cum,” and then the suspense was over when a tongue jabbed its way around your saturated core. You jerked forward at the sudden feeling and you prayed that she didn’t notice. Her hands were digging into the flesh of your backside, pulling the cheeks apart to make the area more reachable.

Moonbyul had a nice mouth. Anyone who ever witnessed her rap couldn’t deny that. One fact that set you apart from others is that you knew that she knew how to use it, something you were experiencing right now. When you were pit against it, you were rendered virtually hopeless. The fact that she prohibited you making noise worsened your case.

You didn’t realize how hard your teeth were piercing into the skin of your bottom lip until a metallic taste began to occupy your mouth. Your hands, still bound by woven nylon, were clasping and clutching at the cotton duvet. The soft and comforting feeling contrasting against the needy and hypnotizing movement currently taking place in your middle.

You must have unconsciously made a sound because all of a sudden everything stopped. Out of instinct, you tried to whip your head back to see what she was doing but before you could get very far, her hand was on your head lightly pressing it back down on the mattress. 

“Why can’t you follow rules?” she asked in fake disappointment. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. At your apology, her hands softened their hold on your body but not by much. The dynamite was still lit inside of her veins and you couldn’t wait for it to finally detonate. 

“After how foolish you made me look at that party, do you think all that it takes to fix it is an apology?” she scolded. This was Moon Byulyi. When she was in this mindset she was an unswayed power and you absolutely adored it. “Was flirting with her worth it, babe?” 

You wanted to say yes, that you did it on purpose but you noticed that that wasn’t the answer she was looking for. 

“No,” you said in hesitation but she was too busy musing over how you looked underneath her to notice. Gulping and squeezing your eyes closed, you waited for her to continue. Her index finger snaked down to your glistening center and massaged against your folds. It barely touched oh-so-delicate bud and your lower body involuntarily twitched closer to her.

“Turn around,” she commanded and the sternness that was present in her voice was almost enough for you to fall completely limp against the bed’s support but you still found yourself turning onto your back faster than you had ever before. 

Once more she fell to her knees in front of you and the sight could make you lose yourself right then and there but Byulyi’s most important rule reverberated in your mind. Again the muscle in her mouth found it’s way outside and onto the most intimate part of you. 

Her enticing lips wrapped themselves around the sensitive nub and her hands held your hips to the mattress. Your back deliciously arched off of the bed so that only your head, shoulder blades, and lower body were in contact with the bed when she began to harshly suck in. Having pressure directly on your clit wasn’t satisfying her enough so she thrust two of her fingers into the soaking heat at your core. 

It was becoming harder and harder to hold on to the edge, borderline impossible at this point. The seemingly never ending attack on your lower region was driving you absolutely insane. It was taking all the strength in every fiber of your being to be quiet just to make Byulyi proud. You knew that you were the one who got yourself into this mess and all you had to do was say the word and she’d stop, however, the last thing you wanted was her actions to cease.

You were struggling to keep your hands above your head for all you wanted was to bury them in her hair and pull her closer to the personal area she was settled at. You couldn’t afford her to stop now though so you decided against it.

“You know I was just thinking about where I had seen that girl before, you know the one you were flirting with,” she said, halting her previous actions. You wanted to whine and verbally protest but when you looked down and saw her smirk she knew  _exactly_  what she was doing. Her suggestive expression was almost as loud as your panting.

“She came to a fan signing last week,” her fingers went back to driving and scissoring in and out of you but she continued talking, “that’s all I wanted you to know. Just in case this is a contest or something, I’m just letting you know that I saw her first,” and then her mouth was back on the most hypersensitive area of your body.

Her words should have made hurt arise within you but instead, all they did was make you want her more. This wasn’t just a scene where Byulyi got jealous, now this was both of you proving that you were each other’s and that only you could see each other like this.

You were doubtful that you could hold on much longer and thankfully, she began showing weakness and taking mercy on you. It seemed like everything slowed down, her fingers were now leisurely working themselves inside of you but her mouth was still abrasive against your clit. 

“Alright you can come now,” she spoke when she very briefly removed her lips from you. Her fingertips hitting the nerves inside of you over and over mixed with her whimpers of pleasure made you lose all of your self-control. In a haste, you ignored her previous regulations and swung your hands down to tangle them in her hair, pulling her even closer to you. Salty water lined your eyes at the immense pleasure you were currently feeling. 

How long it had been since that moment, you didn’t exactly know but even when Byulyi was carefully untying your hands you weren’t fully in the right mind yet. The skin on your wrists was rubbed raw and red. They stung when she touched them but you didn’t mind. 

You were still lying on your back on the edge of the bed but she had since moved up next to you, sitting criss-cross with your arms in her lap. She brought a kiss to the sore and tender skin on your wrist. Even though physically it didn’t do much, the act and thought were a definite sight to remember. The intimacy the two of you shared was something no one else could fathom.

“I’m sorry,” she announced.You reached your hand up towards her to play with her hair and she leaned into your touch.

“I am too,” she smiled and got off of the bed to which you whined in objection. She made her way into the bathroom, on the way slipping an oversized shirt on. You heard the bathwater come on, your insides fluttered thinking of the aftercare you were about to receive. No matter what the sexual act consisted of, she always made sure to fully bring you out of it and make sure you were safe.

“Are you okay to walk?” she questioned when she peeked her head out of the cracked bathroom door. You nodded and stood, having to balance yourself when your legs swayed. Slowly making your way towards the bathroom, Byulyi met you at the door and took your hand to walk you inside. She put your hair up to not get it wet and you noticed the bath that she had drawn for you. 

You insisted on her joining you in the tub but she declined, sitting outside by the bathtub instead. Her hands were busy washing you with a damp cloth, it being so relaxing that you felt yourself slipping in and out of consciousness. After making sure that your body was clean of the sweat that showed itself, she drained the water and helped lift you out of the tub. 

“Make me jealous again sometime.”


End file.
